Dos perfumes e namoricos
by L. Ravenclaw
Summary: Dentre tantos perfumes, a escolha era dele. Mas a idéia do presente inusitado era totalmente de sua mãe: de namoricos ela entendia.


_Dos perfumes e namoricos_  
_By Lena Ravenclaw_

Ron observava miraculosamente o chão, o nariz a centímetros dele, à procura de mais algum pedacinho de cera. Continuou engatinhando, os olhos atentos ao chão, tão atentos que não perceberam o armário em sua frente.

- Aaaaargh! - grunhiu, sentando-se, a mão na cabeça. Verificou o quarto para ter certeza de que estava sozinho. Foi então que viu o horário no velho relógio pendurado na parede.

Aproximadamente uma hora e vinte e dois minutos.

- Ron, é você. Venha já aqui.

- O que foi, mãe? - Ron questionou, levantando-se do chão, que cheirava fortemente a bolor. Tirou a franja molhada de suor da testa e largou a espátula com que removia os restos de cera do piso de madeira. A sra. Weasley entrava no quarto, guardando a varinha dentro da bolsa, olhando finalmente o filho mais novo.

- Vou ao Beco Diagonal comprar repelente de lesmas e ingredientes para poção desinfetante. Lave suas mãos e venha comigo.

- Escuta, mãe, não é por nada não, mas eu não estou muito a fim de fazer compras agora. - Percebeu na mesma hora que falava a coisa errada: sua mãe juntou as sobrancelhas e colocou uma mão na cintura.

- E eu não estou "muito a fim" de ouvir você reclamar. Vá se lavar ou vai sair com toda essa cera grudada nas mãos.

- Mãe, você tem sete filhos. Escolha qualquer um deles para aterrorizar. - Novamente, frase errada: os olhos da mãe brilharam e as bochechas coraram, enquanto ela dava as costas a ele, sussurando, com a voz chorosa.

- Você se esqueceu que seus irmãos mais velhos estão fora e.. e Percy.. - Ron bufou, ouvindo o soluço da mãe. Mas que ótimo, o idiota virava as costas à família e ele era quem arcava com as consequências. Andou até a mãe, abaixando os olhos para encará-la.

- Desculpa, mãe. Sério. É que.. - e agora era a vez de suas orelhas corarem e sua voz falhar. Maravilha. - ..Bem, a Hermione chega hoje, e eu.. eu estou com saudades dela.

A sra. Weasley ergueu os olhos marejados para o filho, agora com um sorriso no rosto. Puxou seu rosto com as duas mãos, pregando-lhe um beijo na bochecha.

- Oh, Ron! Vocês estão _namorando_? Mas isso é ótimo!

As orelhas de Ron iam pegar fogo a qualquer instante. Ele se desvencilhou da mãe, rabugento.

- _Não_, mãe. Vem, vamos indo. - puxou-a para a porta, onde saiu e estendeu a mão para a aparatação acompanhada. - Esquece isso, tá? Hermione não namora. Não comigo. - E incomodamente sentiu-se novamente em Hogwarts. Será que aquele problema de sobrancelhas espessas e sotaque idiota persistiria este ano?

- Não gostei desse tom. - ela o censurou, agarrando a mão do filho e entrando na escuridão compressora. - Quer dizer então que Hermione não quer namorar você? Isso é estranho. - e ela continuou o assunto como se nada tivesse acontecido, enquanto descia a rua de pedras apinhada.

- Estranho porquê? - perguntou, genuinamente curioso, enquanto soltava gentilmente a mão da mãe, afinal, ele tinha quinze anos, e não cinco.

- Naturalmente que não sou a única a acreditar que vocês tinham uns namoricos.

Agora Ron realmente quis que Você-sabe-quem aparecesse ali e o destroçasse. Suas orelhas não eram as únicas coradas, nem suas bochechas: seu rosto inteiro estava em brasas.

- Que NAMORICOS, mãe? Que namoricos? - Ele exclamou, desesperado. Por que tinha ido junto, por que tinha deixado sua mãe louca criar essas histórias? Merlin não permitisse que ela dissesse isso perto _dela_.

- Ora, desculpe, eu não sabia que você ficava tão alterado com esse assunto. Então só deve ser porque há outro rapaz.. - Ela lhe lançou um olhar solidário.

- Não. - Ele disse prontamente. Não pode haver.. E ela disse que Vicky era só seu amigo, certo? Só um amigo. Como ele.

A verdade é que ele jamais se permitira nem ao menos _pensar_ naquilo, quanto mais discutir com alguém, tão banalmente quanto ele falaria sobre o tempo, quais partes do Largo Grimmauld nº 12 ele havia ajudado a limpar, ou quantos litros de shampoo seriam necessários para desensebar o cabelo de Snape. Ocorreu-lhe que por mais que sua mãe fosse louca e paranóica e todo o resto, ela poderia realmente ter alguma opinião que valesse a pena ouvir sobre o assunto, mas ele não iria se obrigar a falar disso com ela. Não poderia.

- Sabe o que eu acho? - sua mãe lhe perguntou, enquanto entrava na botica.

- _O que_, mãe? - retorquiu, exasperado.

- Talvez ela gostasse de saber o que se passa em sua mente. Que tal um perfume para ela? - ela já segurava um frasquinho cor-de-rosa fosco na mão, espirrando um pouco no pulso. - Sinta esse.

Ron se aproximou, meio receoso. Abaixou-se e aspirou um pouco da fragância.

- Não, mãe. Nada a ver com Hermione. - Sem saber direito porque entrara no jogo, pegou um de aspecto delicado, transparente. Retirou a tampa azul clara, em forma de coração. - Tem que ser algo bem suave, mas ao mesmo tempo marcante. Nada muito exagerado, sabe? Algo que nunca cansasse de sentir. Diferente. Algo floral, mas ao mesmo tempo doce. Como esse, veja. - estendeu o pulso para a mãe.

- Tem razão. Dê ele aqui.

Ron fechou o frasco e o estendeu à mãe.

- Pode embrulhar para presente, por favor? - Ela pediu à bruxa no balcão. Foi quando Ron percebeu o que tinha feito.

- Não, mãe! Eu não vou presentear Hermione do nada!

Sua mãe nem virou a cabeça para ouví-lo. Abriu a bolsa e retirou os sicles para pagar o perfume, cantarolando suavemente. Pegou o pacote no balcão e saiu, sem esperar por Ron. Ele a seguiu até a rua, dessa vez com uma nova estratégia.

- Não se esqueça de entregar ela quando chegar em casa, sim?

- É claro, mamãe.

- E não faça questão de dar um beijo em sua bochecha, ou ela vai pensar que foi um simples presente de um amigo.

- Com certeza. - E mesmo tentando não ouvir o que ela dizia, suas orelhas queimaram.

- Espero que você não seja um insensível com ela.

- Mas é claro que não - Engoliu em seco, desviando o olhar. Que mentira deslavada.

- Ela vai se esquecer desse outro rapaz em segundos.

- É, é..

Foi quando percebeu, entrando em mais uma loja, o que a mãe havia dito.

- Mamãe, e se _eu_ tivesse uma namorada que não fosse Hermione?

Ela lhe sorriu docemente, e voltou a atenção a escolher os ingredientes da poção.

- Ah, mas é claro, querido.

- Estou falando sério, mamãe. E se no fim, não fosse Hermione que tivesse um namorado, e eu, estando comprometido, não pudesse ter nada com ela?

Mas a sra. Weasley só fez o pedido ao vendedor, esperou alguns minutos, pagou e saiu da loja. Tomou a mão do filho e desaparatou.

- Sabe, querido, às vezes tenho a impressão de que pensa que eu não conheço você.

- Que quer dizer com isso, mãe?

- É verdade, não faço idéia do que Hermione faz ou quem namora. No entanto, - ela lhe apontou o embrulho, o qual ele pegou, de má vontade - pelo que fiquei sabendo de seu comportamento absolutamente ciumento neste último ano com ela.. De garotos como você eu entendo. Seu pai era igualzinho. - E lhe lançou uma piscadela, desaparecendo no corredor escuro da casa de Sirius.

- Vou matar Ginny. - resmungou entredentes, enquanto subia as escadas até o quarto onde dormia. Abriu a porta com violência, estacando ao ver a nova ocupante.

Hermione virou-se para a porta, assustada. Seus olhos, porém, brilharam e um sorriso brotou em seus lábios rosados.

- Ron!

Sem perceber direito o que acontecera, Hermione lançara os braços ao redor de seu pescoço, abraçando-o com força. As orelhas queimando e o coração disparado, Ron simplesmente mandou tudo às favas. Retribuiu o abraço, fechando os olhos por alguns instantes.

- O que é isso? - Ela o soltou, ainda próxima, os olhos no presente delicadamente embrulhado.

- Nada, não, Mione. - E jogou-o displicentemente em cima do malão aberto na cama.

Quem sabe no Natal.

* * *

- Bem, esta foi uma idéia meio louca que surgiu enquanto eu escrevia o próximo capítulo de The Story Of Us(fique de olho!) e tomava sorvete. Achei que ficou meio brisada e malfeita, então pode me esculhambrar(não sei de onde isso surgiu) mesmo, que é pra eu aprender a não colocar coisa sem pé nem cabeça aqui. Mas deixa uma review, pf 3


End file.
